Different but one
by Alexandra-Sasha
Summary: They were the last two femmelings of Cybertron. Each - a treasure of her own fraction. But them being raised on opposite sides, as a secret from the ones said to be the enemy, no one could know that these two femmelings were actually twins. But for their kind the twins, whom they were, were not meant to be apart. (No pairing, rating: K )
1. Chapter 1

_**Some info about the story:**_

Not sure about **rating** , probably ' **K+** '

 **Universe** : is mixed (I will let you know from where the characters are taken from.)

(I just had a moment of inspiration, don't know how long it will last.)

If the readers like the story, I'll continue...

Chapter 1.

A reminding is enough.

"Repeat, if you dare!" Demolisher roared hearing Swindl's comment about his inelegance.

"I'd rather not face this faceplate of yours, dear comrade..." The slimmer bot grinned from where he sat but flinched and stood up stepping back as one of the tables jumped in the air from the massive 'Cons angry punch.

"Come here and so I can take you apart!"

"Ah, come on, big guy, you _are_ slowpoke sometimes..." He lifting his servos up in surrender, however not able to hold his grinning back. He just couldn't help Demolisher's reaction to his comments. His comrades should have already gotten used to them...

"You, tin!" and the green bot rushed after him, other Decepticons already taken by the scene by which some were not amused even for the slightest. And yet they had to move away to keep their cubes of energon safe as the pair made its way knocking the chairs and tables off. Swindle managed to circle the round one and, as it was separating him and Demolisher, who was now annoyed more from the unsuccessful chase rather than from the comment, tried to reason his comrade,

"It's a normal thing for fighters, you know that? I did not offed you, just stated the fact."

Ah, that was out of place, for sure...

" _I_ am a stout warrior, a fighter! _Not_ a _cowardly_ _huckster_ like _you_!"

And it was now Swindle's expression to change. The purple optics narrowed and brightened with wrath.

"Huckster!?- _Cowardly?! You will regret these words!_ " the normally patient 'Con barked at the offense, leaning forward, and, so, the matter became dangerous... That Soundwave could see through the monitors in his office. But he knew how to settle things down and it seemed that he did not even have a need to play the _recording_ but just connect the certain camera's microphone and translate it to the loudspeaker...

The glaring between the two was going to turn into a mess in any time but a sudden melody made everyone freeze.

( **Auther's note:** _please,if you can, turn on the 'He's a pirate' music from Pirats of Karibien. I knew that I could not write the music but so much wanted to use it, so I wrote some poem like part describing the moment and which at the same time suits the lyrics of the music itself... I hope you understand what I mean... Please read these lyrics... Thanks._ )

The ringing impaled the clangs in the room,

The song of the violin breaking its zoom;

The force and the harmony coming from the sound

Created the beauty for the ones, who were around.

The rhythms of this melody were dancing through the space

Starting the trembling in the sparks by its grace.

The living and brightness fulfilling this act,

The play stopped the tension, they accepted this fact.

And the violin music continued. Swindle and Demolisher focused their for a moment drifted away gases back on each other, but there was no way for them to continue the fight. Two bots straightened with a overtone of discomfort in their figures but the most of others' attention had already been taken away from them.

" _Guess who is playing on the roof again.._." Dreadwing, a mighty warrior, standing by the wall, gave a slight chuck and took a sip of his energon.

For the ones who did not know the details the moment would have seemed unreal as the room of 'Cons had just been silenced in such an unexplainable way...

"Heh, Soundwave." a short amused laugh escaped Breakdown as he took a seat. The calmness loving 'Con knew how to do his job... However, the real source of these soundings of course was different. They knew.

"Not, Soundwave."

Breakdown's optics, same as his comrades' sledded to Starscream, who just reminded them of who exactly was the first reason of their unspoken reaction. With his own optics thoughtfully directed at the cube the young 'Con said with an almost unnoticeable smile," _Apex_."

* * *

 **1)** Still not sure about the name. Wanted it to be short and have 'X' or 'Z' letters in it. **_If you have suggestions, I would be happy to have a look at them_**. And I still need a name for her Autobot sister...

 **2)** what do you think about the short 'poem'? (*asks shyly*)

3) if that was not clear... Apex, the femmeling was playing the Cybertronian version of violin on the roof and Soundwave translated the music ad used it to stop his short tempered comrades... More will be clearer later...

THANKS FOR RADING!

and comments would be more than appreciated =)


	2. 2) Mentors,Fellows,Brothers-Guardians

Character list

 **Decepticons**

TF Prime :

Knockout

Breakdown

Dreadwing, Skyquake

Soundwave

TF Armada:

Starscream

Demolisher

TF animated:

Swindle

* * *

Chapetr 2

Mentors, Fellows, Brothers - Guardians.

His optics were from time to time drifting from his work to the screen, were the figure of their charge was being monitored. As the roof oddly being one of her favorite places, Apex was still skillfully playing her violin there and amusingly managing to add dancing to her performance.

Soundwave watched. Then, he typed some more codings to stop the music and turned leaving his office.

Megatron, Shockwave, Trust and some other Decepticons had once disappearing in the space on the Nemesis, leaving Soundwave in charge.

No 'Con complained. In fact, as unbelievable as it might seem, Soundwave happened out to become the best leader they could ever ask for. So the majority was even glad for him now being their leader. By the time the one once being a Chief Communication Officer, was in command, a lot had changed...

The war had not finished and yet it no longer continued... Huge battles with Autobots were no more, just some unpleasant and unexpected meetings with the opposite side now existed but even those would bring no much looses- damages only. From war everyone had been tired already and now they were just moving on as peacefully as their kind could.

In some point, the aim to destroy the old politician system, to gain freedom and independence from the council was reached. Actually, had been reached long ago and yet they had kept fighting for Megatron's new ideas. With him no more, the war seemed to come to the end.

And yet, both fractions kept apart. _The enmity was far too strong, the misunderstandings too great, the possibility of cooperation - impossible._

And while the existence of two fractions continued, there was the third trouble they had appeared. Those bandits that left Decepticon lines after Megatron's disappearance because with Soundwave in command the fraction's life became more or less peaceful, that not suiting their tastes. But later about them...

Soundwave exit the lift and walked through the entrance to the roof, the violins mousing again reaching his audio receptors. Not wishing to bother their charge he crossing his servos and took a place leaning to the wall. And all this was done in such a usual manner which some of his comrades still were not used to and which would surely make Autobots doubt if it was actually Soundwave behind that visor. And yet it was him - once a bot making no time wasting moves, having no emotion _as_ _others_ though and surely not losing his time standing and listening to someone's play.

The melody ended and the femmling relaxed her figure taking a deep breath running the fresh air through her engines. She looked at the horizon and smiled knowing about the 'Con's presence.

"Your skills are improving." his calm monotones but flowing voice came from behind.

"I do have a good teacher."

Apex turned to give him a warm smile and walked away from the edge of the roof to where Soundwave stood. He straightened leaving the wall his visor following her approach.

"The best teacher." The femmling added, her optics shining with warm admiration making his spark softened. She transformed her instrument into a more portable form, wrapped her servos around Soundwave's thin ones and directing his attention at the distance of the lands.

"So beautiful, right?"

She off-lined her optics feeling the noble strength and calming protecting care coming from the silent bot. Soundwave looked down and after he moved his servo Apex found herself under her mentor's wing, her leaning at his high ped.

" _Thing that never die_

 _Are what makes us want to fly_..."

"Indeed..." he admitted "You are a walking dreamer, youngling."

That made a smile cross her features again.

"My spark enjoys feeling the world." She hopped away from him raising her servos up pointing around,"I am not a dreamer, I am a world feeler!"

"Let us go, _feeler_. Time to feel some fresh energon in your tanks." Soundwave motioned to the entrance with a slight hidden smile Apex perfectly knew about. She walked passing by his figure and, having made just a step further, turned on her hills and rushed wrapping her servos around him again, than as fast as a cklik let go and hurried in, heading to the elevator. Soundwave could only shake his helm, his form calm, spark - shining brightly.

At the doorframe of the lounge, wight optics brightened after by evidence spotting the certain red and white armored figure sitting with his back to her, silently with several talking bots around. With Soundwave right behind in the entrance, Apex gracefully speeded her walk through the place in flyer's direction, and avoiding 'Con's wings femmeling's servos pressed to his shoulder plates from behind, making him jerk his wings in surprise. As the conversation of others suddenly stopped, them noticing the newcomer, Starscream also was quick to recognize the giggling reaching his audios and lifted his servo up, smaller figure diving under it, making herself comfortable on the metal bench right next to the seeker.

Starscream's faceplate, normally wearing a cool expression, was crossed by a smirked him being satisfied by a new company.

"Ah, what a lovely femme honored us by her presence..." Knockout grinned his melodious voice proving the positive mood he had.

"Bon appétit [french. - enjoy your meal], Knockout" Apex said in one of Cybertronian languages and looked at Breakdown, who with a chuckle took his place at the table just in front of her,"You're a bit late, kiddo."

"Unfortunately, I lost the sense of time..." She stopped looking around noticing the the mess.

"Ehm... What happened here? Earthquake?"

Knockout waived in response, "Ah, usual, darling. Demolisher plus Swindle, you can imagine yourself..."

"Adults are like sparklings sometimes..." she noticed with a slight smile, which, must be noticed, was almost always adorning her white faceplate.

"Well, we do need a break too."

"Thank you, Soundwave." She smiled accepting the cube from the approuched 'Con.

"Enjoyable performance that was, femmeling." Dreadwing voiced coming closer and giving her a respectful nod, same as an adult would have reserved as long as the noble warrior had a respect towards the one.

Taking a moment of thought, Apex froze her optics flinching to Soundwave, and as the femmeling, unfortunately for the 'Con sometimes, knew him too well, she was fast to come to realization.

"Noooo..." She barrier her faceplate in servos and mumbled," _Soundwave..._ You turned the loudspeakers on..."

"The tactic is affective and you have no reason to be ashamed-"

"Apex! My favorite femme!"

The loud voice echoed the place, causing Starscreem to give a sign,"Not him again..."

And yet it was Swindle, who cheerfully raised his servos approaching the group, bright purple optics shutting sparks. And Apex was the only one to give a giggle at the bot's appearance. Giving a short look to the each one surrounding her, she smiled even wider at their false, and partly not false irritation.

"You know, back in the times before the war," Swindle started taking a graceful stand,"I would have organized you a concert. You would have become my star, darling. Ah, how much credits we could have-"

"Swindle, stop this business habits of yours." Starscream almost barked, his servo on the instinct protectively still at Apex's back, the young 'Con slightly towering over her.

"But this is true. She's good." He playfully winked and grinned at her smile,"At least someone loves me..."

"Miracle..." Breakdown could only roll his optics.

The group kept on talking. Well, Swindle and Knockout were mostly the ones to speak. And yet, Apex was listening. Each word was being caught by her audios, each voice's owner being so perfectly known to her.

The Decepticon soldiers, fighters, spies, flyers... But not for her. These bots became Apex's guardians, carrying their duty as best as they could. For each of them the youngling became a different part of the word they were gladly returning to from the past and the now thankfully better present. She had not become an illusion of the only reason for living. No, of course not, that would had bene too much. And yet, Apex's existence since her first appearance had brought Decepticons a chance to bring out some hidden sides of them. One of the changes was that the care and protectiveness had stoped causing shame and weirdness.

And being raised in the surrounding she did, the femmeling became a mixture of uncontainable attitudes, outlooks and skills. And as she was not yet a grown up, there still were going to be ad dings to the already amusing outcome.

Apex's servo was holding the cube of light blue energon, her giving a laugh at Knockout's joke.

The trained posture correct, dark blue straight head cables ringed by lightly shining bio light lengthening till the sentry of her back and cream dark blue detailed armor were creating the image of an accurate youngling. But her bright look revealed the free willed spark full with young energy. And yet at the moments like this, her energy was being calmed and softened, the one sitting next to her adding to femmeling's calmness.

Sliding her right servo to Starscream's, her digits touched his. The older bot's servo covered and gave a gently hold, him still sitting without a word, optics directed over Apex's helm.

Femmeling gave his cool face a look. The seeker being one of the youngest Decepticons and yet almost the most skilled ones was still much older than her and regarded to his age was the one she saw as a brother. Apex rolled her optics receiving a questionable look as he noticed femmeling's attention.

Being fun sometimes, he was usually keeping himself cool and serious. Apex somehow found that funny. One more thing she found amusing was her own actions creating confusion in him and others... She let herself fall leaning at seeker's chassis, then quickly finished the cube and flinched away standing up.

"My thanks," she said, as some looked at her stopping the talk,"Do you require my presence, or may I leave?"

"Enjoy your time, Apex." Soundwave nodded his permission and the moment femmeling turned away Knockout jumped from his seat.

"Disaster!"

The medic snapped rushing through the group and ended up on his knees by Apex's side, her servo being grabbed by his.

"Knockout?!"

" _What have you done with your paint job!?_ " the bright red optics staring at several scratches lining her armor.

"Nothing... Seriously, Doctor, just some scratches..."

"Some scratches?!"

"That happens if someone clumsily smashes the edge, trying to dance on the roof..." she mumbled her explanation, wight optics flinching to the group of unamused bots.

"Leave her be, medic." Dreadwing was first to react his dry voice proving the attitude to Knockout's autburst.

Breakdown tried, with a chuckle, perfectly knowing there was no way to convince his friend,"You're overreacting KO..."

"Ow, seriously!? _Are we raising a femme or what?!_ "

"She can be that much being surrounded by mechs alone..."Swindle mumbled getting an angry glance in response.

"Kid's still a youngling."

"She is a _femmeling_. And your armor, young lady, is my responsibility. Leaving those scratches on you is a stain on my reputation. You are not walking around like this. Not as long as I'm online."

"Just deal with it and then let her be, Knockout. No need for drama."

"Ah, thank you, _Starscream._ Any comment from you, _dear leader_." The red 'Con looked at Soundwave but before mostly silent bot could answer, Knockout turned on his hills with irritation his servo being caught by Apex,"Alright, make me _beautiful_ and don't get mad."

"Ladies first." Knockout approvingly smirked and gestured to the exit. Apex playfully bowled with respect and speeded out.

* * *

I tried to show Apex's relationship with others... About her sister I will write soon...

Still need a name... With X or Z letter in it.

I hope to get comments...

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3 Troublemaking

Character list

Autobots

TF Prime:

Ratchet

TF G1

Prowl

Bluestreak

TF MB's Movie

Ironhide

 **Decepticons**

TF Prime :

Knockout

Breakdown

Dreadwing, Skyquake

Soundwave

TF Armada:

Starscream

Demolisher

TF animated:

Swindle

* * *

 _ **Chapetr 3 'Troublemaking.'**_

"ZEVA!"

That was Ironhide. Or better say his roar...

Bots sitting in the energon room all turned to the doors, Ratchet giving a tired and unamused sign,"What did she do this time?"

The door panels shut open and a small light figure rushed in, running fast between the tables and disappearing in the other hall,"YOU DID NOT SEE ME!"

The cream, dark blue detailed young femmeling using the wheels on her peds to hurriedly skate through the corridors was like a lightning making her way between passing bots.

"Sorry, excuse me... Hey, look out! Ops, my bad..."

"What!? Ah-! _Zeva_!" the young bot shouted as his paper work swam in the air landing down.

"Sorry, Bluestreak!" she shouted back not lessening her speed.

"Zeva..." and her servo was caught, white optics meeting the blue ones.

"Prowl, I am suuuure you have something very important to discuss but may it wait till the next time, cause I'v got a-"

"You, young lady, are in a _deep_ trouble." the giant figure of Ironhide his optics bright with furry had entered the long corridor approaching the two.

"Not the first time, not the last..." she mumbled blowing away one of her black head cables.

"No. _This was the last._ "

"It's all in the name of science." But she flinched seeing him narrow his optics even more."Oh, come on. Calm down..."

" _Calm down_? Agh, Prowl, this femme is playing on my nerves."

"You are overreacting... Prowl, could you please release my servo..."

"My apologies..." The tactician let her go,"Let me guess, twins helped you again?"

"Not this time. I am a quick learner." She greened widely.

"Then when will you learn _not_ to mess with Wheeljack's explosion. You are too young for that." Ironhide said with a very serious tone.

"These were not Wheeljack's, to be honest..."

The older bots exchanged confused looks,"...I took it from the shutting range..."

"Zeva-"

"Imsorryimsorryimsorry, I did not mean to make it that loud! You were not even suppose to be there. No one was supposed to..."

"Zeva, its dangerous." Prowl said with a sign.

"Come on, those were not enough to melt anyone's armore, you guys are hard-shelled-. No offense."

"Those are enough to melt _you."_ Ironhide pointed his digit at her slightly bowling forward,"Agh _,_ why you keep finding trouble!?"

"May be I'm bored of the same place! When are you going to let me out of base surroundings?"

"You can go outside whenever you want." Ironhide straightened turning away leaving Prowl to deal with young's attitude. And, actually, he seemed to know where this conversation was heading to. Zeva followed the huge bot Prowl standing at the same spot,"You know what I mean, Ironhide. Not inner side of the wall, _behind_ it. You all have a chance to see this wildness but I've nevah-"

"And you will not go there anytime soon. _It is dangerous_."Ironhide did not even look back.

"Not when you guys are with me."

"Zeva, _no_. And that is not only my word, that is an order of Prime."

Ironhide gave her a last look meeting youngling's optics, her making them look as much hurt and unpleased as she could. The Weapon Specialist as well was not enjoying this topic but how to make her understand Ironhide did not know. He never was good at that. Thankfully, Prowl approached Zeva and gently put his servo on her shoulder plate.

"He is right, femmeling. Try to understand-"

"I know, I know. I remember the lists of possible danger. Agh, Prowl. Please, stop making me feel guilty."

The tactician smiled and kneeled on his knee,"There are hundreds of things except explosions and wild territories that are fun too. Why don't you try to enjoy them for now."

"Yah... May be... Alright." She had to admit being selfish but they were so overprotective sometimes! They were able to protect her from almost anything, she was sure. In addition, call her overconfident but she was not a weakling... Zeva signed but knowing there was no way for them to change their minds (at least for now) she smiled not wishing her failure destroy nor her nor their mood.

"If you need me, I will be playing my violin." She turned away and waved them back," _On the roof._ And that is not to be questioned."

Prowl could only roll his optics. Zeva was a treasure but sometimes _too_ active for even all of them to stay against that young spark.

"What are we going to do with this femme when she grows up..."

* * *

I have chosen a name:) Meet Zeva, Apex's twin:) yes, they have the same armore! Yes, they are almost the copies that are different to separate, not like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who have different coloured armore. This will make it more fun in the future:)

I would be gladful to get some coments... =D

more character coming soon :)


End file.
